sky_does_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zyx
Hello, let me contribute to this awesome wiki. My name is Zyx, the alleged "leader". I don't know how you think I'm banned, but I am not. First of all, I speak quite sophisticatedly simply because that personification is a positive one. Truth be told, the writer of this page didn't have enough merits to be a veritable and good writer. He/she have missed quite a lot of points in doing so. It is so intricate to me how he missed the points I shall point out, for he should've thought to do so in the origins of this page. First off, the fact that I am the alleged leader of such a primitive and highly speculation-bound group called the Squid Army, which to my opinion isn't a real threat to a fanbase such as the Sky Army, is a purely ambiguous conjecture of which has slipped through the writers of this said page. Secondly, aside from my first point, I will state all other conjectures of this page: 1. "I" was thin before my acts of vandalism, then "Very F**king Fat" after. This is purely subject to speculation, and thereof has no evidence supporting so. I will reveal though, I was never thin. I am fat. As you may say it, however, is it really inhumane to be an alleged "Fattie"? I perplex on how vandalism can lead to in-figurative gluttony. 2. My true motives are unknown. This is speculation, for my true motive is to simply rid this wiki of its abusive and redundant writers and authors, I wish to do so by being a vandal. Not to be a vandal bound by the laws of common sense and what is called "normal" by simpletons. I wish to be a vandal of strict sophistication and inscrutable justice, however infamous I may be. I only wish to be a good wiki contributor at best. 3. I am any of which picture you have shown. Are you insinuating that I am any of those? Of course not, as those are simply acts of demoralization and slanderous slander. Oral defamation, to others. I materialize that in my pompous brain, that you, or any other writer would simply try to make me stop. 4. My record as a mastermind in itself. Bold move. You can never really prove this. All of the allegedly vandalizing vandals of this vandalized wiki have never ever met me, even before this whole "storm" has started. I am not a figure of premeditation, as I've said, and paraphrased: I have never planned any of this, nor did I pay attention to my fellow vandals. Thirdly, did the writers ever pay attention to detail? How dare they besmirch my name with simple pictures directly from an Apple device?! How hasn't this "Lvl100Weavile" person realized that he can copy photos to upload here? Fourthly, I would like to give my insights and inquirements about this Wiki's premise. 1. I hate squids. I've never liked them. I've hated them before this Sky person even started disliking these creatures. As some would say, I've hated squids before it was cool. 2. I don't dislike/hate/loathe SkyDoesMinecraft. He is good. His fanbase is so immature and retarded, though. That is what has made me inspired to scrutinize and abhor this wiki. 3. I don't argue for the sake of having an argument. People here need to know that it is a human's right to have an opinion. It is simply my self-proclaimed duty to materialize them in this Wikia wiki. Penultimately, I think that this page even existing is superfluously redundant, for it has no relation to what is official in the jurisdiction of this fandom. I am not insinuating that you delete this page simply because it defamates me, the great and infamous Zyx. Ultimately, I do not care if these are truly my last words spoken of this wiki, however, I wish to have enlightened the brain of Tal, and whoever is moderating the wiki. I wish you cleanse and clean this wiki off of its vandals, for I'm really doing this in my free time. I hope you have a very good day, with a sinch of sarcasm in my accord. -Zyx I apologize about all the fuss, it's just that we didn't know you hated squids. Though, that "Your demise is inevitable" s**t scared us a little. And the fact that Pokestar9999 was your alleged minion. -TalCharles We are very sorry about this commotion that we caused. Oh and by the way I am a newbie at adding photos :P -lvl100